1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction of a roofside portion of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to improvements in a construction of a roofside portion of a so-called flush surface type motor vehicle in which the outer surfaces of a vehicle body, doors and window glasses are substantially flush with one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 2 for example, the conventional construction of the roofside portion of the motor vehicle generally comprises a roofside rail 2 including a roofside rail outer 2A and a roofside rail inner 2B, which are connected to a side end portion of a roof 1; an upper side 3A of a door frame 3 of a side door, not shown generally; and a door weather strip 4 secured to the outer peripheral portion of the upper side 3A and adapted to be clamped between the outer side surface of the roofside rail 2 and the upper side 3A of the door frame 3 when the door is closed, to thereby provide the sealing between the door and the vehicle body.
In FIG. 2, a door glass 5 is shown, as well as a drip channel 6, which is formed at a connecting portion between the roofside rail 2 and the roof 1.
In the conventional construction of the roofside portion of the motor vehicle as shown in FIG. 2, a difference in continuity denoted by reference numeral 8 is formed between the outer surface of the roofside rail 2 and the outer surface of the door frame 3 to prevent water coming down along the roof 1 and the roofside rail 2 from intruding into a compartment 7 when the door is fully closed during rainy weather or the like, and, in general, another difference in surface continuity denoted by reference numeral 9 is also formed between the door glass 5 and the outer surface of the roofside rail 2 because the door glass 5 is disposed inwardly of the outer surface of the door frame 3.
Among the disadvantages of this structure are the following: air resistance is increased, a so-called wind breaking sound is caused during high speed running of the vehicle and the outer appearance of the vehicle is deteriorated.